Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages
Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages is an upcoming crossover made by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive in 2018. Plot One hundred years ago, a great battle between the Pokémon broke out in the desert city of Désert City, resulting in massive destruction. It is said that this battle was started by a specific Pokémon. However, it was later sealed away by a certain man. After which, the city was able to recover and remain in a peaceful state for a century. On his way to becoming a Pokemon Master, Ash, Emerl, The Whole Team, The Mixels and his companions continue on with their journey. They arrived at a Pokemon Center on their way through the desert. While having donuts during their rest, a mysterious ring suddenly appeared behind them, where a hand stretched out from within the ring and grabbed the donuts. Ash shouted. Clinging to the hand, Ash and Pikachu were pulled into the ring, which immediately disappeared into thin air. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were left behind and taken aback by what happened to the two. Ash and Pikachu were sent flying out of the ring. Noticing the sudden change of scenery, Ash became confused and confronted the culprit. Large towers appeared in the distance. Ash and Pikachu had traveled through the ring and teleported to their destination - Désert City. The two also meets Mary, a girl from the Arche Valley and Hoopa's caretaker. Being a prankster, Hoopa referred Ash and Pikachu as "Saton" and "Pikan" respectively, but they all soon became good friends. Arriving in Désert City, they meet Mary's brother Barza, who was holding the Prison Bottle. However, something seems off about him. Later the team met Rigby & Mordecai's old friend Thomas (Nikolai). Meanwhile, the bottle began emitting some form of evil aura Alongside with the Villains, where a large shadow suddenly emerged from the bottle and revealing itself as Hoopa's Unbound form - Super Hoopa. Also, A evil magic stealing centaur named Tirek escapes from Tartarus to conquer Hoopa, Being the Pokémon that was sealed into the bottle after causing the rampage a century ago, Hoopa's original power was transformed into rage and ultimately reborn as Super Hoopa. The unbound Hoopa began going onto another rampage and uses its six rings to summon various legendary Pokémon "Groudon", "Kyogre", "Dialga", "Palkia", "Giratina" and "Kyurem". In order to defend the city, Hoopa uses its own rings to summon more legendary Pokémon "Shiny Rayquaza", "Lugia", "Latios" and "Latias". Another friends of Rigby and Mordecai, Baby Ducks came to help our heroes fight the Villains. Will they be able to protect the city from another destruction? The legendary clash of the ages begin! When Ash catches the Prison Bottle, however, he gets possessed by a Hoopa in a different form. Also, Tirek Can Create A Shadow Of Evil Unbound Mixels, When Emerl grabs the fake chaos emerald and gets possessed by that evil energy, and Tai Kamiya gets possessed by Tirek's dark magic. Can Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Hoopa and the rest of the Team Robot free Ash from the other Hoopa's control and free Emerl and Tai from that evil energy's control, Along with the Mixels To defeat Shadow Mixels and defeat Tirek? or will its evil spirit inhabit in his body forever? And Tirek Along with The Shadow Mixels will be victorious? And the dark evil energy will stay in Emerl forever. Or will Natalia and her Russian Spies will take revenge on Thomas, destroy the park where Rigby & Mordecai lives and destroy America. The Epic battle, between Good vs Evil & Legends vs Legends is about to begin. Summary One hundred years ago, a mysterious Pokémon appears out of a ring and attacks a village. It summons a few Legendary Pokémon, and defeats them easily. A mysterious traveler then manages to trap the mysterious Pokémon into a bottle, causing all the summoned Legendary Pokémon to return from where they came. The Traveler disposes of the bottle properly, hoping that the Pokémon will never be released from its prison. Years later, a man finds the bottle but is suddenly possessed by an enraged spirit when touching it. Meanwhile, in a resort out in the desert, Ash and his friends and Team Robot are frolicking in the sun, eating Serena's donut-shaped Poké Puffs. Suddenly, a mysterious ring appears from nowhere and a hand comes out, grabbing Chespin's and Teslo's donuts and replacing them with two Tamato Berry. Chespin and Teslo didn't realize the switch, and eats them, the spicy flavor causing it to overheat so much, Bonnie thinks it learned Flamethrower. Ash, Emerl and Tai then notices multiple rings popping out of nowhere, grabbing all the donuts. They attempts to apprehend the culprit, but manages to get pulled into a ring, himself, along with Pikachu, Emerl, Tai and Agumon. The pair soon realize that they now are in Dahara City. The prankster reveals itself to be a talking Hoopa, and Ash, Emerl, Tai and Agumon introduces themself and Pikachu to it. Always a prankster, Hoopa insists on calling Ash 'Ashkan', Pikachu 'Pikan', Emerl "Emerkan", Tai "Taikan" and Agumon "Agukan". Soon, Hoopa decides that it wants to show off its power to the two, and summons a large horde of Pikachu, including five Cosplay Hoopa, from its Ring. Hoopa then makes a game of this and asks Ash which is his 'Pikan', and Ash easily picks up the right one. Hoopa is sad, saying "Hoopa lost." Eventually, one Pikachu gets excited, causing all the others to do the same, and all of the Pikachu electrocute Ash, Emerl, Tai, Agumon and Hoopa. A woman and a goat approaches the six and lectures Hoopa on his behavior, but gets electrocuted as well. She soon introduces herself as Meray and the goat Nikolai (Rigby and Mordecai's friend) soon, thereafter, Ash asks Hoopa to make a ring to get to his friends, to which Hoopa excitedly agrees to do so. Ash reaches through and gets the group to Dahara City. The group then decide to go to Dahara Tower, the same place where Meray was going. However, when they ask Hoopa if they can make the trip shorter by using its rings, it forgets that it can't go into its own rings just yet, so the team decide to move on foot. During their walk, the possessed man from before releases the dark aura from the Prison Bottle, transforming Hoopa into the same monster that attacked the village 100 years ago. The transformed Hoopa targets the Bottle, and throws a building at it, but Pikachu swiftly counterattacks with Thunderbolt, shattering it and sending Team Rocket, who had been spying on the group for a while, blasting off. The man is released from his spell, and Hoopa reveals its forthcoming demise. The man, revealed to be Meray's brother Baraz, picks up the Bottle, and traps the dark aura once more. After everything has settled, Baraz reveals that 100 years ago a Pokémon, similar to Hoopa, appeared out of a ring, only wanting to help, but the people sent it away. It was only after offering showers of gold did the town prosper and people began to worship it, even challenging it in battle. However, it soon went mad with power, and was soon stopped by a mysterious traveler. Thus, Hoopa was reborn as a companion to the traveler, offering her seeds and meeting Baraz, becoming like siblings. Team Rocket listens in on the conversation, and plots to steal the bottle for profit. Later that night, after everyone has fallen asleep, Team Rocket and the Villains attempts a sabotage. However, thanks to Meowth's ignorance, he becomes possessed, and releases the demon, as it once again attempts to possess Hoopa. Team Rocket swats the bottle away from her, only to inadvertently release a demon called The Fury. The Fury attempts to exterminate Hoopa, but Hoopa summons a Lugia to intercept it so the group can escape. In the ensuing chaos, Baraz finds out that the bottle has been shattered. However, he thinks of a plan to repair it using Serena'shttp://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Serena%27s_BraixenBraxien, a wild Hippopotas, and Ash's Frogadier, while Ash, Hoopa and the heroes go into hiding. While hiding, Ash suggests that Hoopa and The Fury try to get along, only for them to encounter him trying to take Hoopa away. The trio try to escape, but are surrounded and moments before being incinerated, Lugia rescues them, but not before being shot down by The Fury. In anger, Lugia tries to attack him, but The Fury sends him back to the sea, using a Ring. Hoopa uses its Rings to summon Rayquaza, Latias and Latios. The three Legendary Pokémon attack The Fury with Dragon Pulse all at once, but to no avail. Ash then notices the tower, and decides they should hide there. But soon they are cornered by The Fury, who blasts them. Afterwards, The Fury goes to attack the city, causing death and destruction. He summons the Creation Trio, Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon and Kyurem, and an all-out battle ensues between the six Legendaries. Meanwhile, in Dahara Tower, the group tries to have Braixen, Frogadier, and Hippopotas reforge the bottle, but Palkia arrives and attempts to sabotage the process, but Latios intercepts it with a Dragon Pulse. In the midst, Rayquaza is brutally beaten by Kyurem, who attempts to freeze everything, but is stopped by Rayquaza. Meanwhile, Primal Groudon incinerates buildings with its Flamethrower trying to shoot down Latias. Rayquaza attempts to use Twister around the tower to impede an all-out assault to the group. After most of the city has been decimated, and all of the Legendary Pokemon are gathered at the center of the city, attempting to destroy each other, The Fury tries to kill Ash, but is suddenly stopped by the crack of dawn. Baraz has completed the Prison Bottle, but accidentally drops it. Ash catches it, but is immediately possessed by The Fury. Tirek fires dark magic to possess Kari, but Tai steps in and gets possessed. And Emerl grabs the fake Chaos Emerald and gets possessed too. Ash, Emerl and Tai now possessed, tries to destroy Hoopa, who was freed from the spell, permanently, while Hoopa tries to cleanse him with her memories he had with Baraz, Meray, and the traveler. This stalls the possessed Ash Emerl and Tai, while the demonic aura begins to liquidate for good. A somewhat freed the three possessed heroes now has an empathy link with Hoopa, and realizes that the evil one is gone. Out in the distance, the Legendary Pokemon roar (To which Hoopa claims "They were surprised"). However, a void warp was formed, destroying all connections to the city. Pikachu's Thunderbolt proved useless, and the Legendaries' cooperation didn't help so much either. Resigning to their fate, Hoopa suggests that Ash use the Prison Bottle, and Hoopa willingly transforms into a new form called Hoopa Unbound. He helps people escape (including Team Rocket), but as soon as Ash was to go into the ring, it starts to shrink. Baraz and Meray insist that Hoopa and Ash's friends escape, regardless of their fate. However, Hoopa still cannot go into the ring, and inadvertently helps Meray and Ash escape. At the last possible moment, the rift stops, giving them time to escape, but they get stuck in the ring. Hoopa suddenly remembers the traveler's words and considers him family. Hoopa decides to stay, with a narrow escape route for Baraz. At that moment, the rift was broken, and all that's left was a decimated tower and city. In the sky, everyone notices Arceus staring down at them, then goes to fly away, soon being followed by all the other Legendaries. After all that happened, Clemont suggests they go back to Arche Valley, but Hoopa declines, saying he has unfinished business to do first, and wishes Ash the best of luck on his journey to become a Pokémon Master. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Heroes *Emerl/Chaos Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario & Luigi *Blue Toad & Yellow Toad *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy & Rosalina *Toad, Toadette, Nabbit & Green Toad *Kirby, Tiff & Tuff *Meta-Knight, Sword Knight & Blade Knight *Starlow *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Winnie the Pooh,Piglet,Eeyore,Rabbit,and Tigger *Coco *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Jenny *Skipper, Kowalski, Private & Rico *Finn, Jake & Princess Bubblegum *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby & Mordecai *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi & Fred *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, Trixie, Daring Do, Discord, Spike, the CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadance *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge Omega, Cream, Big, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, Storm & Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Stephen, Gator, Oliver, Toad, Bill & Ben *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty & Duncan *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Daggett & Norbert *Sam & Max *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, & Sven *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 & XJ-8 *Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello & Michelanglo *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon,T.K. Takaishi (Season 2), Patamon (Season 2), Kari Kamiya (Season 2), Gatomon (Season 2), Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon *Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon & Calumon *Takuya, Koji, Koichi, J.P. Zoe & Tommy *Spyro, Cynder & Sparx *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Oggy, Jack & Olivia *Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Ping Pong & Dojo Kanojo Cho *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Zeon, Micaiah & Tigerman *Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald & Goofy *Lilac, Carol & Milla *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Xion *Ventus, Terra & Aqua *Ami & Yumi *Bobert & Carrie *Pooh Bear, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore *The Mixels: The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo & Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor & Volectro), the Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog & Snoof), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba & Jawg) & the Flexers (Kraw, Tentro & Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Dribbal, Gurggle & Slusho), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit), Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos), The Klinkers (Gox, Jinky & Kamzo), The Lixers (Spugg, Turg & Tungster), The Weldos (Kramm, Forx & Wuzzo), The Munchos (Snax, Berp & VakaWaka) *Wordgirl & Captain huggyface Guest Stars *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust & Fear *Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE & Rotor *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick & The Chief *Brad, Tuck, Nora Wakeman & Sheldon *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *King Dedede & Escargoon *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Nikolai/Thomas *Shade the Echidna *Marine the Raccoon *Sticks the Badger *Ristar *Ryo Akiyama & Cyberdramon *Eileen & CJ *Baby Ducks *Andy (Regular Show) *Geese *Carter & Briggs *Bloom,Stella,Musa,Flora,Tecna,and Aisha *Inuyasha, Kagome,Miroku,Shippo,Sango Main Cast *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Barza *Mary Pokémon *Pikachu *Frogadier *Fletchinder *Hawlucha *Noibat *Braixen *Pancham *Chespin *Bunnelby *Luxray *Dedenne *Meowth *Wobbuffet *Inkay *Gourgeist *Hoopa (Both forms) *Hoopa (Unbound Hoopa) *Kyogre (Primal Kyogre) *Groudon (Primal Groudon) *Rayquaza (Mega Rayquaza, Shiny) *Lugia *Latios (Mega Latios) *Latias (Mega Latias) *Dialga *Palkia *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem (Black Kyurem, White Kyurem, Normal Kyurem) *Giratina *Arceus *Regigigas *Hippopotas *Pikachu (Pikachu Rock Star) *Pikachu (Pikachu Belle) *Pikachu (Pikachu Pop Star) *Pikachu (Pikachu Ph. D) *Pikachu (Pikachu Libre) *Pikachu (multiple) *Steelix *Dragonite Villains *Primus Onslaught *Nazo *Malefor *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Orbot & Cubot *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mistress 9 *Koopalings (Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa & Ludwig Von Koopa) *Dark Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon) *Verminious Snaptrap *Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole & Skunk *The Chameleon *Bird-Brain *Zippy, Owl & Bat *Dr. Rabies & Madame Castastrophe *Myotismon *Vexus *Miss Power *Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy *Dr. Two-Brains *The Whammer *Lady Redundant Woman *The Butcher *Ms. Question *Granny May *Seymour Orlando Smooth *Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III *Major Nixel *The Nixels *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *Joey, Marky and Dee Dee *The Ice King *Natalia *The Deadly Six (Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom & Zor) *Prince Hans *Jack Spicer *Lord Tirek *Yokai *Shredder *Team Hooligans (Nack, Bark & Bean) *The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk) *Team Death Meta (Briller, Duo & Vox) *Seelkadoom the Hedgehog Cameo appearances *Shawn *Jasmine *Olliver (Olliver's Adventures) *Heavy & Bomb *Beano the Dog *Jorge The Iguana *Zoomirax *Eddie *Dulcy The Dragon *Starlight Glimmer *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr. & Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. *Klorgbane the Destroyer *Mr. Ross *Master Xehanort Trivia *Rigby & Mordecai will finally reunite with their old friend "Nikolai/Thomas" and introduce him to the rest of the Team Robot members. *Thomas/Nikolai will tell his friends and Team Robot the whole story about himself how he became a russian spy, then becomes the park member and then he changed his heart and save Rigby & Mordecai's park and then he enter Dahara City and then that's how he met Baraz, Meray & Hoopa before he see his friends again. *Natalia will have her revenge on Rigby, Mordecai and Nikolai/Thomas. Natalia along with the Russians still want to destroy Rigby & Mordecai's park along with America. *All of the Villains have created a fake chaos emerald. That will possessed everyone whoever grabs it they get possessed. *Ash, Tai and Emerl will both get Possessed. When Ash Ketchum grabs the Prison Bottle, he gets possessed by Unbound Hoopa. Then Tirek fires ominous power at Tai and gets possessed too. And when Emerl grabs the fake chaos emerald, he gets possessed by evil dark energy. *Andy the long lost teenage brother of the Baby Ducks will joins in the fight. He helps all of the Digimon Digi-volve to fight the villains. *Nikolai will join Team Robot as the newest member in the end of the movie. *Lord Tirek reveals the truth to Tai Kamiya Learns a plan to Capture the Mixels. *Starlight Glimmer, Klorgbane the Destroyer and Mr. Ross only appears in the post credit scene. *Primus will have both the fake chaos emerald and all the powers of Tirek and reveal his true plan in the post ending scene. Locations *Dahara City Scenes *Unbound Hoopa/Unleash the Darkness/Prison Bottle *The Legendary Pokémon/Baraz finds the Prison Bottle/Villains Appears *Enjoying the Pool/Delicious Donuts/Ash, Pikachu, Tai, Agumon and Emerl Gets into the Ring *Ash, Pikachu, Tai, Agumon and Emerl meets Hoopa/Meeting Nikolai and Meray *Baraz Appears/Possessing Hoopa/Unbound Hoopa *The Past of Unbound Hoopa *A Nighttime Dinner/The Villains Steals the Prison Bottle/Meowth gets Possessed *The Rise of Shadow Hoopa/Hoopa Summons Lugia *Tirek Appears/Making A Plan to Recreating a Prison Bottle *Lugia Vs. Unbound Hoopa/Unbound Hoopa Tricks Lugia *Latios, Latias, And Shiny Rayquaza appears *6 Infernites, 3 Electroids, 3 Cragsters and 3 Orbitons gets max up/The Battle With Unbound Hoopa and Tirek *Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Kyurem, Primal Groudon & Primal Kyogre appears *Unleash Mega Digimon/The Battle Begins/Protecting the Tower *Villains' Defeat/The Dark Masters' Death *Baraz Imprisoning Unbound Hoopa/Ash, Emerl and Tai gets Possessed *Hoopa, Kari and Xion Frees Ash, Tai and Emerl/The Defeat of Tirek *The Collapse Begins/Unbound Hoopa Saving Everyone *The Final Escape/Hoopa Finally Gets through the Ring/Arceus Appears *Ending (Team Robot In Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and The Clash of Ages) *Every Side of Me *Ending Credits (Sakuhin No. 2 "Haru" Ichocho: Bokura no WarGame) *Post-Credits (Team Robot In Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and The Clash of Ages) Links Trailers #https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HmWEzo-lvBvF4LkK0WUDmSClOrDbNXGL/view (Feature Trailer) Sneak Peeks #??? (Unbound Hoopa/Unleash the Darkness/Prison Bottle) Music Videos #??? (Sonic Heroes) #??? (Reach for the Stars) #??? (Kick It Up A Notch) Full Movie *Part 1: *Part 2: *Part 3: *Part 4: *Part 5: *Part 6: *Part 7: *Part 8: *Part 9: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Team Robot's Adventure Series Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Team Robot/Pokemon crossovers